It's Time to Duel
It's Time to Duel This is the seventh Amiibo Tournament, and this was between the card Amiibo. Members (In Order) * Moss King * Ass Fucker * Kirbae * Sleepy Boi * Nuke * Grey God * GP Loli * Dr.Dre * Duck Cunt * Dark Lord * Feedee (Strongest in the World) * MasterChef * Boring * Beach Ball * Squishy GF * MelonCrush * Uh, Meow? Story Due to the nature of a seventeen person tournament, two Amiibo were forced to fight in the first round. Moss King and Ass Fucker were two honorable Amiibo that wished to take the fall when no one else would. After the first match, Moss King lost. Moss King was laughed at excessively as he left the stadium, and he swore revenge against Ass Fucker. Ass Fucker then had to fight Kirbae, and he disrespected him by backairing next to the blastzone after a shadowsneak. However, Ass Fucker did manage to KO Kirbae during a taunt before he lost the match. Ass Fucker accepted the loss, but many wondered if the F-Zero SNES stage contributed to the victory. Sleepy Boi and Nuke had a close match regardless of Nuke's confidence going in. While Nuke still won, Sleepy Boi proved himself to be a valuable competitor. The stage also contributed heavily to the victory. Grey God and GP Loli were both finished with Training on 1/20/20, and they both wished to prove themselves. GP Loli felt she had a lot to prove as Wall's daughter as well. She did get a suicide KO during the game, and eventually gained a commanding win once she got the download on Grey God. Grey God claimed that he would do better in the next tournament. Dr. Dre prepared to fight Duck Hunt for the first time out of training on Brinstar. While Dr. Dre was confident at first with his taunting, Duck Cunt slowly won the match. Duck Cunt taunted back and ended with a spike. Feedee went against Newcomer Dark Lord. There was a debate about the new strongest after the strongest in the world tournament. Dark Lord KO'd Feedee in two hits immediately. Feedee lost in the first round after winning one of the most difficult tournaments. MasterChef forfeit against Boring after not wanted to get involved. He also claimed he wanted to battle Feedee, but was unable to. Beach Ball Fought Squishy GF. Squishy GF managed to deal with Beach Ball's camping. Squishy GF won when Beach Ball did bad DI on purpose to leave faster. This gave Squishy GF a three stock victory. Uh, Meow? and MelonCrush were back in battle after Insanity. MelonCrush rejected Uh, Meow? and disrespected him in the tournament. They had beef, and Uh, Meow? didn't hold back. MelonCrush did get a disrespectful meteor smash in the game to take her first stock. Uh, Meow? shielded to time her out, and this aggravated MelonCrush greatly. Round 2 Kirbae fought Nuke, and Nuke said he would break Kirbae before the match. Nuke did bring Kirbae to one stock, but Kirbae still won. GP Loli went against Duck Cunt. While GP Loli played defensively, the timer ticked down. GP Loli tried to take one stock to bring the match into sudden death, Duck Cunt managed to time her out. Dark Lord went against Boring. while Dark Lord tried constantly swinging at Boring, he was punished almost every time. Although Dark Lord did sneak two uptilts in there. Dark Lord lost. Boring went to Feedee after the match and asked if he was the strongest in the world. Squishy GF and Uh, Meow? went into battle. Uh, Meow was unsure if he should throw the match, but he decided against it because of how his last attempt at a relationship went. They were even because of walkoffs. Uh, Meow? lost, but Squishy GF said it was fun before leaving him her number. Uh, Meow? decided to simply leave the tournament, and he went by the name Cats. Finals Kirbae fought Duck Cunt on Boxing Ring and immediately started disrespecting. He even used an up throw to kill on the top of the Boxing Ring. Kirbae was just taunting excessively for the majority of the match. Duck Cunt stalled the game, and Kirbae managed to kill the KO right before sudden death. However, the stock was taken too late, and it didn't count. Duck Cunt still had two stocks while Kirbae had one. Kirbae claims he was robbed, but Duck Cunt was fine with the victory. This also caused many to question the value of playing on less ridiculous stages. The next match was between Squishy GF and Boring. The match nearly went away, but Squishy GF played too aggressive. This caused her to lose the match. Grand Finals Duck Cunt Fought Boring. Immediately, Duck Cunt was more prepared with his knowledge gained after fighting GP Loli. He hit Boring Constantly, and Boring could barely keep up. They went to the first sudden death in the tournament, and Duck Cunt charged a forward smash to win. Ending Duck Cunt was the oldest competitor in the tournament, but he pulled out a victory against all odds. Category:Tournaments